The Amazing World Of Sticks
DO NOT CROSS. TO BE REBOOTED WARNING THIS IS A FANMADE SERIES MADE BY GOODNUMBERLESSADI ( Creator, Writer) and AHSUNTRY ( Editor, Helper) DO NOT EDIT Characters so far Heroes #Mr.White #Adistick #Trystick #Mechazo #StAnnie #Storiel #Rakion #Zero #Nolik #Donasticko #MegaStick #StAmbrose (Anti-Hero) #Stawn #Stord #Dragon Boy #Flame Boy #BobStick #StElizabeth #Stacy #StiVerse #C&C Villains #Mr.Evil #AquaDasher #StWyatt #? ? ? (FinalSeason) #Dark Dude #Dark Rampage #TRS (Anti-Hero) #Vince (Mercenary, Solo Character) ERA 1 (14-15) SEASON 1 : The Beginning Episode 1 : Freedom Fighters Narrator: One sunny morning, on the planet StEarth, there lived a colony of stickmen. One of our 'heroes' of the story, Mr.White, was sleeping sound, until-'' -Alarm clock starts ringing for the 5th time- -Mr.white wakes up, looks at the alarm clock, shocked- Mr.white: Oh No, I'm late!!! ''Narrator: Mr.white runs as fast as possible, for he was going to be late for a new function going on at Slusher. -Mr.White enters a large building, and takes a seat. He had made it just on time.- Standrew: Welcome everyone, to the first ever function for Valentines Day! -Many people are whispering around- Standrew: Do not worry, this function only includes cakes, and celebrations. -The crowd is relieved.- Narrator: Soon after the function, the stickmen go around to do whatever they want to, while Mr.White is advertising a new team, called the 'Freedom Fighters'. As he waited, for Stickmen to come and sign up, he decided to stretch a bit, that was when he heard a movement in the bushes. Mr.White: Who's there? -the bushes move and rustle again, until out of the bushes, tripped Adistick- Adistick: Ugh, not again Mr.White: Whoa, Adi, what were you trying to do? Adistick: Well, I was bored so I decided to scare someone, but I failed Mr.White: Do you wanna join the new group im making? Its called Freedom Fighters. They fight evil and always stop them from doing mischief. Adistick: Really? Cool! -the two stickmen return to the desk, where they see some people had already signed while Mr.White was gone- Mr.White: Hmm.... lets see... #Trystick #Mechazo #Donasticko Mr.White: Yay, atleast that's some progress! Adistick, if you want to join, just write your name and sign. Adistick: Okay, -Adistick signs up- Adistick: So, What now? Mr.White: Follow Me -Mr.White and Adistick go to the football field, where they see Trystick and Donasticko- Mr.White: Hey, Try and Dona, Whats Up? Trystick: Hey, Mr.White, I guess you saw we signed up for your team! Mr.White: Yep, your right! Now, lets go meet Mechazo - As the stickmen go to the Tech Lab, on the way, Mr.White sees a pink stickwoman- Mr.White: Who's that? Donasticko: She just joined. Her name's StAnnie -Mr.White sees Try and Adi laugh secretly behind him, but he ignores- Mr.White: Lets continue... -The Stickman Reach the tech lab, where they see Waqas, Mechazo and a few other stickmen- Mr.White: Mechazo? Mechazo: Shh, don't disturb me, this is something highly complicated im doing here. Mr.White: okay.... -After some time- Mechazo: Done! It should work perfectly now. -Mechazo takes off his goggles- Mechazo: Oh, Hey White! Im sorry to make you wait, but I'm free now. Mr.White: Nice, but what is it that your making? Mechazo: Well, it's something i've been working on for the past few months. It's a Warp Drive -All the stickmen are amazed- Mr.White: Wow, that's Amazing, I must say! Mechazo: Thanks, Now all I have to do is test it... In 3... 2 1 Trystick: Are you sure it won't ex- -Mechazo presses the button, when the warp drive, all of a sudden, explodes- -Mechazo is surprised, Adistick is confused, Trystick is angry, Donasticko is sad, Mr.White is expressionless- Trystick: Can't say I did'nt warn you! -Mr.White reassures Mechazo, and tells him not to give up- Mechazo: So, where are we headed? -Trystick shrugs- Mr.White: For a new team, there is a base, but first, let's go back to the stand -Elevator music plays as they go back to the stand- Mr.White: So, le-Yay! Looks like some more people joined! Narrator: After seeing the flying start of the group, Mr.White decided to assemble everyone in the new building, called FFSS ( Mr.White checks if everyone is here, on his list: #Mr.White #Adistick #Trystick #Mechazo #StAnnie #Storiel #Rakion #Zero #Nolik #Donasticko #MegaStick #Stawn #Stord #Dragon Boy #Flame Boy #BobStick #StElizabeth #Stacy #StiVerse Mr.White: Welcome everyone, to our building! First of all, before we begin our work, let's introduce each other. -The Sticks introduce each other- Mr.White: Great! Now tha- - an alarm starts buzzing- Alarm: EVIL ALERT! Mr.White (thought: Right on time.) Narrator: As the group makes their way to the 'evil activity radar', they see a small town being ravaged by hordes of 'Dark stickmen'. They head over to fight. Mr.White: This is your first test, everybody, lets see what you all have got! -The sticks ATTACK the dark creatures and stickmen, until sooner than they thought, most of them were defeated and the rest, retreated- Mr.White: Great job everybody! You all are going to be the best heroes on the planet Meanwhile... (In the dark base) Mr.Evil: BLAST! That pesky little fool and his friends did it again! AquaDasher: He has Trystick along with him too! (Angry) ???: CALM DOWN! Listen. If we want to take over the world we need better plans. StWyatt, I need you to lead the army next time. StWyatt: Whoa, since when did you become the boss? ???: Because i have more power than all of you combined. Any questions? Dark Dude: (Has a frown on his face) Dark Rampage: Your plan should better work, because I'm not here to fail all the time. ???: Don't worry. The world will be des- I mean in our hands sooner than we think. -All the villains sigh and agree to follow his plan- Back at the Small Town -The Citizens of the city appear out of the building and rejoice- Mayor: Thank you so much for saving our small town. How can we ever repay you? Mr.White: It was nothing, we help everyone who is in danger. Mayor: Thank you so much! What might be your name? Mr.White: Well, We go by the name of 'Freedom Fighters' Back at the FFSS Mr.White: Great job everyone. That was good for our first mission. Nolik: Uhh, Mr.White? I found this thing. One of the evil sticks dropped it. Mr.White: Hmm... Do you mind if I can see that? Nolik: Sure, it's all yours -Mr.White observes the wierd object, when all of a sudden Mechazo tells him to throw it away- Mechazo: Throw it away, White, it's gonna blow! -Mr.White throws the object out of the window, when it exploded- Mr.White: That was a close call... Mechazo, do you know what it was? Mechazo: According to my calculations, it seems to have been a neural transmitter which can explode. In order to create something like that, you would need the best scientists in the world! It is used to control people. Mr.White: Oh No... I think we have some thing larger on our hands than we think... Trystick: Well, what's your plan? Mr.White: I don't know... It seems to me that something just isn't right. I can't seem to think of something -StiVerse walks up to Mr.White- StiVerse: I think I have a plan Mr.White: StiVerse? Are you sure? What is your plan? StiVerse: Easy, for now, we wait for the next attack. Mr.White: Okay, StiVerse, I hope your great mind will help our missions be successful. For now, everyone get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow. End Of Episode 1. Episode 2: Friendly Fire Narrator: Welcome back to this wonderful story! So far, it seems like the sticks have a good progress! Hmm... What's this? It seems like Mr.White's having a nightmare! Let us see what is going on. -Mr.White sees himself floating, in total darkness- Mr.White: Where am I? I can't see anything.. -A dark cloud approaches Mr.White, then reveals itself... as a Dark stickman. He had a sword just like Mr.White's sword, except much darker.- Mr.White: Who are you? Dark Stickman: You. Mr.White: You Who? Dark Stickman: Your Future Mr.White: Wait... How can I be you... Dark Stickman: You will be... Soon... -The Stickman Laughs evilly and disappears, and Mr.White wakes up.- Mr.White: WOA- wait.. That was just a dream... But could it mean something? -Mr.White goes out of his room and walks to the Main HQ- Mr.White: StiVerse? Your up so early? Stiverse: Yes, Captain, but I think you need to take a look at our mail. -Mr.White checks the mail, and takes out an envelope- Mr.White: It says 'Surrender, or Suffer' -All of a sudden, the evil alarm starts buzzing- Mr.White: StiVerse! We need to assemble in the HQ! -Mr.White and StiVerse assemble in the HQ. Mr.White speaks through a mic to wake everyone up Mr.White: Wake up, everyone! Come to the HQ A.S.A.P -Everybody has assembled in the building- Trystick: What happened? Adistick: Sleepy..... Mr.White: Sorry to wake you all up, but, Evil is striking again! Mr.White: This time, the wave is much larger. -All the Freedom Fighters report to the area of attack- Mr.White: This is the second battle, everyone, are you ready? Trystick: Yes Donasticko: Maybe Adistick: Still... Sleepy... Stiverse: Yup Mechazo: As long as I can use my Tech Skills! Nolik: Nooo! Theress too many -Nolik hides behind Mr.White- Pie: Where am I? StAnnie: I think we should start moving Stawn: I agree Mr.White: Very We- OW!!!!! Nolik: What happened? Mr.White: Your stepping on my foot! OW! Nolik: Whoops! Sorry! Mr.White: Those who do not want to fight may stay back here. - Nolik decides to stay back- Mr.White: Let's go! -All the fighters attack the Dark Stickmen and Monsters. They seemed to be the same- (will be continued)↵↵ (will be continued) Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki